


Change of Pace

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Post-War, so yeah next gen era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "Without further ado, I present the m*a*g*i*c*a*l Prince William & Kate Middleton to you"





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

What an awful

w_a_r

(yes, most are that way)

But _this_ one

screwed up all of

Bill's plans

He…

He'd had it all

**right**

in his head

Greyback's curse?

Just a small

DETAIL

It proved Fleur's _love_ ,

**didn't** it?

…

Didn't it?

Or maybe not

Maybe

(just _m~a~y~b~e_ )

His mother would

getherway

Because who has time for

a **wedding**

amidst a bloody

_**W A R**_?

Oh, so maybe not

_during_

the war,

but surely there's plenty of time after

PercyAudrey

HarryGinny

Even RonHermione

( **&** the family knew never to count Charlie, even if there _was_ that Hufflepuff a year below Ginny but Ginny's sorta-mate nonetheless who had gone to the Dragon Plains)

but…

where was

**BillFleur**

in all this?

And as Bill dwelled

(heavily)

on that thought,

suddenly one more wedding—

GeorgeAngelina—

was in their lap

& Bill _bit_ back his gripes and

was _there_ for his brother

(because that's just how

he is)

Funny thing

y'know, George & Angelina's attendants

Percy, the **b.e.s.t.m.a.n**

Katie Bell, the **maid of honor**

Add in a bit of angsty cheer

(please ignore the paradox)

& they'd had what the Muggles call a

_Malatov cocktail_

of

**bitter** ness

Bill was happy for his siblings

(no, really!)

but he knew by then that

he **&** Fleur

were never going to happen

Then there was Katie

She, too, was happy for her friends

& former teammates

But it's not as though

things

_didn't_

**s—t—i—n—g**

Angelina was supposed to get _Fred_

Katie was supposed to get her

_George_

Instead

she had to watch him seal his union to

**another** woman with

what should have been her

kiss

Bill knows that resentment

He feels it half the time

Curses &

Scars &

No Love

(oh **my** )

Katie didn't feel so bad

_bitching_

to the eldest (& most understanding) Weasley

but it IRRITATED her

his one remark:

"Well, 'assume'

makes an

' **ass** '

out of

' **u** ' & ' **me** '"

So she used her good throwing arm…

Hey! Weasley hair is near the red of a Quaffle!

_Besides_ …

He needed a good clobbering

And even though they

got off on the

**wrong** (seriously?) foot…

They saw more of each other

It was only a few years later

George **&** Angelina

**p-l_u-s o_n-e**

Katie was to be

GODMOTHER

&& what was she to _say_ to that?

"No, thanks"?

So…yup

Katie's a part of the

**family**

once again

But that's not all

She was on

_England's_

Quidditch team

(who could've guessed…?)

& prettylittleKatie

carried her team to the

championship

unsurprisingly against

(you guessed it)

E.g.y.p.t

Bill didn't know what to think of, well,

**that**

but he rooted for his homeland anyway

—and—

they won

Hmm.

She's quite spectacular, really

Whoever thought of Quidditch as a

**unifying** e;l;e;m;e;n;t?

But…it was

That "Quaffle punch"

was long forgiven & even became a sort of

inside _joke_

for them

**& &** it was all fine

until

Ah, yes

He should've remembered the

bullheaded

_Oliver Wood_

who (goddamnit) had an iron grip on

prettylittleKatie

Bill could break **Curses**

but _this_ was new t,e,r,r,i,t,o,r,y

&& he could see it

_see_ it

in her eyes

She wanted out

Well, Katie had become one of the

f.a.m.i.l.y

long ago

& Oliver didn't fit in with them, anyway

(he'd been friends with _Percy_ , after all)

So Bill took a **cue**

from his kindasorta[female] mate

&& onetwo

K.O.!

So what if Oliver didn't have

**r~e~d** hair?

It's what changed

kindasorta mate

into

kindasortamaybe someone

**M_O_R_E**

& that made it _all_

the more awkward

when

prettylittleKatie

had to return home

But wasn't _there_

Bill's home, **too**?

How strange

To return

even **more** years later

for one little birthday party

(twins Freddie and Roxanne were the last to turn eleven for this generation)

& Godmother _Katie_ was there

Of course she'd be

Bill **knew** this

He _didn't_ know Gringotts would want him back in England, though

So…

So.

Now he had no excuses anymore

There was no more time for

_**running**_ away

_**silly**_ deliberation

It was right there,

SCREAMING

in their

f_a_c_e_s

Of course Bill should keep the one woman who can hit **&** run **&** love like her

Without further ado,

I present the **m*a*g*i*c*a*l** Prince William  & Kate Middleton to you

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, this was long. No breaks, either, mainly 'cause I felt they'd disrupt the flow…but woo! This was fun! XD Obviously, you can tell my inspiration from the last line. Hey, hey—April 29th, 2011! Good for them, right? :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Ahh, so nice! XD I freaked for a second, tho, editing this 7yo piece that went up in 2010…but my A/N talked of Wils&Kate's wedding date? Then silly mew realized, Ah. We knew of the date ahead of time. XDD I thought my timestamps got corrupted or something… ;P


End file.
